Mortal Kombat II (Yoko)
Mortal Kombat II is a pirated port of Mortal Kombat made by Cony Soft (known as Yoko Soft in this game) in 1994. This should not be mistaken for ''Mortal Kombat II'' (Hummer Team). Overview The game itself plays similarly to Cony's Street Fighter II Pro but the engine has been modified to resemble the original Mortal Kombat. Specials are done in the same way as Street Fighter II Pro by pressing a direction and both A and B. Similar to the original game, instead of holding back to block you hold down a button instead. (In this port, it's B) Only 6 characters from the original roster remain with a palette swap for each; the missing characters being Johnny Cage, Goro, and Shang Tsung (although the latter was added in the later versions). Unlike Cony's other games, there's a difficulty setting that can be changed. The sprites and animations seem to be made from scratch instead of being based on (or stolen from) existing games like the Game Boy ports of Mortal Kombat. Revisions *''Mortal Kombat Pro V'' - Adds Shang Tsung to the roster as well as a duplicate called Yoko. At the beginning of the round, you can see Kano's sprite for a split second until he transforms into another character. Losing a third of his health bar makes him transform into another character. Shang Tsung transforms from Scorpion, to Kano and then to Rayden while Yoko transforms from Sonya, to Sub-Zero and finally to Liu Kang. This game also has an unofficial release where the Yoko logos and copyrights were removed or blanked out. *''Mortal Kombat V Turbo 30'' - Released in 1995, the roster has been expanded so every character (including palette swaps) has 2 more clones. Also at the beginning of the match with Shang Tsung, you can see Shang Tsung himself for a split second before it changes. However, the game plays much slower and almost all the sound effects are missing. This game also adds an invincibility setting in the options menu. Moveset Everyone *A + B or press A repeatedly - Multiple Punches *Back + A + B - Sweep Kick *Down + A + B - Uppercut Kano/'Yoko' *Back + A (when close) - Throw *Forward + A (when close) - Face Smash *Forward + A + B - Knife Throw *Up + A + B - Roll Attack Rayden/'Flash' *Forward + A + B - Lightning *Up + A + B - Teleport *Up-Forward + A + B - Torpedo Scorpion/'Scop V' *Forward + A + B - Spear Sonya/'Sova' *Forward + A + B - Energy Rings Sub-Zero/'Zoo' *Forward + A + B - Freeze *Down-Forward + A + B - Slide Liu Kang/'Liu' *Forward + A + B - Fireball *Up + A + B - Dragon Kick Video Mortal Kombat V Turbo 30 (NES Piarte Game) Gameplay Trivia *Similar to World Heroes 2 and Fatal Fury 2, you can switch between IRQ modes. However, the menu for it is not visible. In order to do so, when the Yoko logo appears, press B and you should get a message saying "PUSH B BUTTON." which confirms that it worked. Pressing A switches it back. This does not work in Mortal Kombat V Turbo 30. *This is the only Cony-developed game where they use their Yoko Soft alias. External link *Website with pictures and screenshots of the game Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Cony Soft Category:Mortal Kombat games Category:1994 video games Category:Ports